romeo y cenicienta inazuma
by yanis yamiro
Summary: ya lo había subido pero bueno esta historia trata de lo que aki y endo pasaron
1. Chapter 1

YANIS:bueno se que ya subi esta historia y la elimine pero fue por que mi prima me lo subió mal asi que tuve que eliminarlo y subirlo otra vez je je n.n'

AKEN: bueno esta historia la dedicamos a la prima de yanis Alejandra, a los gemelos rin y len kagamine de vocaloid y secret sonido gracias a ellos este fic se hiso realidad.

YANIS: El fic se trata de como yo pienso que paso todo con aki y endo. Bueno los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a levan-5 pero me pertenecen los hijos de aki y endo, haruna y tachimukai, natsumi y goenji pero esepto el hijo de Fubuki ese es de otra chica bueno comiencen.

Se puede ver un pequeño niño de 13 años corriendo por la rivera del rio y lo detienen otros niños

HAYU: ¡aken!

AKEN: ¡hola!

RAINARD:¡ven aken!

AKEN: (bajando a donde están ellos)

NATSHU: ¿Por qué tanta prisa aken?

AKEN:por que mañana es el aniversario de mis papas y no se que regalarles

HAYU: ahí aken, bueno si nos cuentas como se conocieron tus papas te podamos ayudar

AKEN:bueno ellos me contaron que ase 23 años….

_23 años atras después de la fiesta de gala de Inglaterra en la FFI_

Aki estaba en su habitación cuando Endo entra por la ventana y le pregunta

-Aki ¿quieres ver algo muy lindo con migo?

-Si Endo –dijo Aki

Después salieron por la ventana de la habitación de Aki y corrieron hacia un árbol seca de la playa al cual se subieron para ver el paisaje, en eso dijo Aki

-que lindo paisaje

-verdad que si –dijo Endo

-se ve muy romántico –dijo Aki mientras bostezaba

-si, si se algo –dijo Endo viendo el paisaje cuando siente que Aki se recarga en el y voltea a verla, y dijo –que Aki ya se durmió – después la cargo para llevarla a su recamara. Ya en su recamara Endo acuesta a Aki en su cama y quiso sentarse un rato en la cama de Aki pero después de un rato Endo cae dormido en la cama de Aki.

A la mañana siguiente, todos empiezan a salir de sus habitaciones para entrenar en eso Haruna toca la puerta de la habitación de Aki diciendo –Aki levántate debes despertar al capitán. En eso Aki y Endo empiezan a despertar dando un salto de susto fuera de la cama

-E Endo que haces en mi habitación?-dijo Aki toda espantada

-Aki, bueno es que tú te dormiste y yo te traje a tu habitación y bueno creo que me dormí. Dijo Endo todo rojo de vergüenza o de algo más.

-bueno entonces por que no te vas me tengo que cambiar-dijo Aki un poco enojada

-si-dijo Endo más rojo y salió de la habitación.

Mientras Aki se quedó pensando-en toda la noche me sentí protegida, Endo era como un osito de felpa. Un minuto por que estoy pensando?-mientras tanto en la habitación de Endo, Endo se quedó pensando – Aki en esa noche era suave y tibia como una almohada, que por que dije eso?-dijo endo-porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-dijeron Aki y Endo al mismo tiempo.

Después en la cafetería Fuyuka y Haruna hicieron para el equipo bolas de arroz en eso todos los jugadores bajaron a la cafetería incluyendo a Endo y Aki que se habían sentado en la misma mesa-de seguro comiendo dejare de pensar en eso-dijeron Endo y Aki después agarraron de un plato tanas bolas de arroz que pudieran comer sin siquiera voltear a ver al plato en eso quedo una bola de arroz que Endo y Aki agarraron al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver de quien era la mano que sin querer tocaron en eso se pusieron rojos y solaron la bola de arroz –agárrala Aki yo ya no tengo hambre-dijo Endo –no Endo mejor cómetela tu yo tampoco tengo hambre-dijo Aki sintiendo un movimiento inusual en su estómago que igual tenia Endo.

Ya en el entrenamiento Aki estaba tan distraída que empezó a escribir en su mano el nombre Endo tanto como pudiera –Aki será mejor que sueltes la pluma te estas escribiendo el nombre del capitán en tu mano-dijo Haruna –em, que, AAAAAAA-dijo Aki como si la hubieran despertado de un trance.

Mientras los chicos jugaban un partido de entrenamiento Endo en la portería no dejaba de distraerse pensando en Aki, en eso Goenji llego a la portería y tiro tornado de fuego en eso Kazemaru grita –cuidado Endo!- y Endo voltea y le pega la pelota, después las chicas lo sacan del campo y Aki lo atiende pero no paraba de ponerse roja y sentir mariposas en el estómago en eso Haruna y Fuyuka los paran de la banca y los llevan a los dos empujándolos por la espalda –que pasa Fuyupe a donde me llevas?-dijo Endo –Haruna a donde me llevas tan bruscamente?-dijo Aki toda enojada –lo siento superior pero Fuyuka y yo los llevamos al hospital han actuado últimamente muy extraños –esperen no es verdad-dijeron Aki y Endo, después se votaron a ver y se sonrojaron y sintieron mariposas en el estomago –ben si lo es, ayúdame Fuyuka- dijo Haruna para poderlos llevar al hospital.

Ya en el hospital el doctor que atendía a Endo y Aki les dijo que tenían amorsicis aguda, en otras palabras que estaban enamorados. –ENAMO QUEE?! –Dijeron Endo y Aki –pero doctor Aki y yo no estamos enamorados-dijo Endo. –y como se cura doctor?-pregunto Aki

-en realidad no hay cura medica, se cura con el tiempo- dijo el doctor. Entonces Endo y Aki salieron del hospital. Y cuando salieron de camino al hotel Endo se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Ya en el hotel Endo le dijo a Aki – Aki …mmm…te.. Gustaría salir con migo un rato?

-si si me gustaría Endo-dijo Aki. – o bueno que te parece dentro de 30 minutos nos vemos?- le dijo Endo, i después de 30 minutos se vieron y se fueron a un restaurante (por que era el único disponible por ahora en la isla) ingles.

Ya ahí tomaron te con algunas galletas (por mi parte no piso ni muerta un restaurante ingles). De fondo pusieron una canción de vals (bluack) –Endo quieres bailar? –Dijo Aki –Aki me gustaría pero no se bailar – dijo Endo todo apenado – no te preocupes yo te enseño – dijo Aki tomando la mano de Endo para bailar.

Bailaron y bailaron y casi se daban un beso pero lo interrumpe…. (Tenía que llegar el...) Edgar con su equipo – o son los de inazuma japan – dijo Edgar –lo siento mucho pero tendrán que irse por que nosotros apartamos el restaurante para esta hora. –Está bien ya nos íbamos, ben Aki – dijo Endo mientras se llevaba a Aki a la playa.

En la playa aun se escuchaba la melodía – Endo te gustaría intentar bailar otra ves? – pregunto Aki -bueno si-dijo Endo.

Ellos dos bailaron y bailaron y se acercaron mas asta estar a punto de besarse pero se separaron.-em, Aki te gustaría sentarte un momento con migo?-dijo Endo sentándose a lado de Aki en un tronco en la playa.

-Aki me preguntaba si….

-si que? Endo.

-si tu querias ser mi novia?

-claro que si Endo eso he esperado todo este tiempo-dijo llorando de la emoción

-en serio Aki te prometo que no dejare que nada te haga daño-dijo Endo abrazándola.

_**Continuara….**_

YANIS. Hasta aquí llegue por hoy los veo luego

AKEN: sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**YANIS: aquí esta el capitulo dos de mi fanfic**

**AKEN: este fanfic esta dedicado a la prima de yanis, a los gemelos rin y len de vocaloid y a secret sonido**

**YANIS: los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen solo sus hijos menos rainanc**

Se ve a Aken hiendo de un lado a otro

NATSHU: aken por favor deja de dar vueltas y mejo síguenos contando

AKEN: bueno …..

Semanas despues que termino el futbol frontera internacional el maestro de artes les dijo a sus alumnos –Chicos ya que sus compañeros de primero tuvieron que adaptar y un guion de teatro a la época actual ustedes la actuaran- en eso en el salón se oye un aa de tristesa –no se pongan así la adaptación ganadora fue de su compañera Haruna Otonashi ella adapto romeo y Julieta, vamos al escenario aya aremos las audiciones ¿Si?- dijo el maestro llevando a todos sus alumnos al escenario.

-Aki para que pape bas a audicionar?- le pregunto endo –De Julieta ¿y tu?- contesto aki –Pues em entonces audicionare para romeo- dijo endo sonriéndole a aki. Cuando llegaron el maestro empezó las audiciones todos ya tenían diálogos.

-Muy bien señorita natsumi sigue endo mamoru audicionando para el papel de romeo- dijo el maestro en eso endo sube al escenario y empieza a actuar su parte- Se rie de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido. Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta el sol. Sal, bello sol, mata a la luna envidiosa, que esta enferma y palida de pena porque tu, que sirves, eres mas hermosa. Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado que solo llevan los bobos ¡Tirala!- Endo al decir estas palabras no dejaba de ver a aki y lo decia con toda naturalidad y emoción- Bravo señor endo la siguiente es Aki Kino audicionando para el papel de Julieta- Pero aki tenia miedo de no acerlo bien –Aki que tienes?- le pregunto endo- endo no se es que tu lo hiciste bien y yo no creo hacerlo haci de bien- Dijo aki triste –Aki mi amada no te preocupes di esas fraces como si me las dijeras a mi- le dijo endo abrazandola para tranquilizarla –esta bien endo- dijo aki soltándose del abrazo y yendo al escenario -¡Ah romeo, romeo…- diciendo estas ultimas palabras pone sonrojado a endo –bravo señorita aki bravo- dijo el maestro- mañana estarán los papeles que les tocaron- concluyo el profesor y todos se retiraron a sus casas, endo y aki se fueron juntos.

-Endo kun dime porque te sonrojaste al final de mi actuación?- Pregunto Aki mientras caminaba al lado de Endo –Emmm bueno… Yo- decía endo sonrojándose –Si?- dijo aki esperando una respuesta –porque yo renunciaría a mi nombre contal de estar a lado de una mujer como tu aki- dijo endo arrodillándose enfrente de aju besando su mano ocasionando un sonrojo y una sonrisa en el bello rostro de aki –Hay endo endo ¿Por qué eres tan endo? Negando tu nombre junto con tu familia por mi, jurarme tu amor dejando tu nombre- dijo aki imitando a Julieta –si mi bella aki niego mi nombre y mi familia por ti, jurando el gran amo que siento yo por ti comparado con mi nombre mi nombre es una insignificancia- decía endo como todo un romeo – pero si no estas segura esto te sacara de dudas- dijo endo dándole un beso a aki casi cerca de sus labios –porque no te atreves a probar de mis labios?- pregunto aki sorprendida –porque es el fruto prohibido que yo no e de probar- dijo endo a aki en la entrada de su casa –hasta mañana- dijo endo despidiéndose –hasta mañana- dijo aki entrando, en eso ve unos zapatos que creyo ya no volver a ver –Mama… Ya llegue- dijo aki sin dejar de ver ese par de zapatos –pasa hija tenemos una sorpresa para ti- dijo el padre de aki en eso aki pasa al comedor y ve a nada mas y nada menos que a ichinose –ichinose pero que haces aquí?- pregunto aki sorprendida –pues viene porque tu maestro de treatro me llamo para una obra y audicione para romeo. ¿y tu por que papel audicionaste linda aki?- le pregunto ichinose –por el de Julieta- dijo aki –bien, parece que actuaremos juntos- dijo ichinose –aki como ya oiste Ichinose se quedara aquí con nosotros mientras esta la obra- dijo su mama –y porque la habitación de huéspedes esta sucia se quedara contigo en tu habitación- concluyo el padre de aki –es una broma yo necesito privacidad- dijo aki a sus padres –tranquila aki tu habitación tiene baño con seguro ahí te puedes cambiar y a parte si no nos ocultas algo no tendras que tener algún inconveniente- dijo le padre de aki –esta bien me ire a cambiar al baño de mi habitación para cenar- dijo aki mientras iba a su habitación –em se me olvido checar algo ahorita regreso- dijo ichinose a los padres de aki y se subió a la habitación de aki donde aki se estaba cambiando en el baño pero la puerta no se cerro bien dejando un poco habierto el baño en eso Ichinose se asoma al baño para ver a aki en eso aki al ponerse su camisa se da vuelta y descubre a ichinose

-AAAAHHH- grito aki –QUE RAYOS TE PASA ICHINOSE- dijo aki enojada –pues es que tu me gustas y no me restisti aki- le contesto ichinose pervertidamente –PERO ESO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE ESPIARME Y MENOS CUANDO ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO ESO NO SE LE HACE A UNA DAMA- dijo aki aun enojada con ichinose –pues te trataría como una reina si quisieras ser mi novia YA OLVIDA A ENDO el no te ama solo el esta enfocado en el futbol no en ti yo si- dijo ichinose –TE EQUIVOCAS endo ya no es el mismo que conoces- dijo a aki a ichinose algo triste y enojada casi las lagrimas salian de sus ojos por la rabia que sentía –a que te refieres aki? Endo es el mismo tonto loco por el futbol- dijo ichinose –te equivocas otra vez porque las mejores personas están locas y ya déjame en paz- dijo aki soltándose en llanto mientras salía de su habitación con dirección al atico para llorar sin ser molestada -AKI ESPERA!- le grito ichinose en eso subieron los padres de aki a ver que pasaba –que pasa?- pregunto la mama de aki –nada señora solo le dije a aki que yo la amo mas que endo y que lo olvidara y ella salió corriendo al atico- dijo ichinose a los padres de aki –siempre mi hija va a ya a llorar no logro comprender porque lo hace- dijo el padre de aki –Querido; ichinose no deviste decirle eso a aki por eso esta llorando ire a calmarla mientras ustedes vallan ya a cenar- dijo la mama de aki mientras iba al atico.

En el atico:

-Aki puedo pasar?- pregunto la mama de aki mientras tocaba la puerta del atico –snif snif si mama- dijo aki parando un poco de llorar –aki ichinose nos conto lo que paso- dijo la mama de aki mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija –y que les dijo?- pregunto aki mientras unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas –nos dijo que te dijo que olvidaras de endo y que lo amaras a el- dijo la mama de aki –aaa eso les dijo, mama yo no quiero yo amo a endo no a ichinose- dijo aki soltándose a llorar mientras abrazaba a su mama –ya aki no llores entiendo que tu corazón pertenesca a endo pero el no te corresponde tendras que olvidarlo- dijo la mama de aki a aki –si mama- dijo aki parando de llorar –bien bajemos tenemos que cenar- dijo la mama de aki bajando con su hija.

Ya a la mañana siguiente en la escuela un tumulto de chicos estaba en el pizarrón de noticias viendo que papel les toco en la obra.

-A ver cual me toco- dijo endo después de pasar con aki entre la multitud. En eso endo ve que el es romeo –soy romeo, aki soy romeo- dijo endo abrazando a aki provocando un sonrojo en ella –em endo kun… me podrías soltar para ver que papel me toco?- dijo aki a endo – a si- dijo endo soltando a aki y ella checa que papel le toca con miedo y ve que le toca el papel de Julieta –soy… soy Julieta, endo soy Julieta- dijo aki muy feliz de actuar con endo –al parecer si aki Capuleto- dijo endo a aki –y usted es un Montesco joven endo- dijo aki riéndose al final con endo.

En los ensaños todo iba bien hasta que aki y endo estaban ensañando la parte del beso

-en eso me acerco y te doy un beso en… LOS LABIOS?- dijo endo sorprendido por ver en donde tenia que besar a aki –en donde dice eso endo?- dijo aki buscando esa parte en el libreto –en esta- dijo endo enseñándole la parte –queee si es verdad y como si tu me dijiste que no te atrevias a besar mis labios- dijo susurrando las dos ultimas palabras a endo –ya se- dijo endo acercándose a aki y le da un beso en la mejilla –te parece así aki?- dijo endo -em si- dijo aki un poco sonrojada –bueno lo aremos así, esta bien asi maestro?- dijo endo –si pero en la obra tendrá que ser un beso falso en los labios, procuren que se vea real- dijo el maestro.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**YANIS: El siguiente capitulo es la obra de teatro pero demorare en subirlo por que estare en exámenes chao dejen revierws pliiis.**


	3. Chapter 3

YANIS: bueno este capítulo es ya la obra de teatro espero que les guste

AKEN: este fanfic es dedicado a la prima de yanis, secret sonido y a los gemelos rin y len de vocaloid

YANIS Y AKEN: inazuma eleven y sus personajes no nos pertenecen espeto hayu, natsu y aken así que… A LEER

YANIS: una última cosa lo de (ENTRE COMILLAS, MAYUSCULAS Y NEGRIYAS SON ACLARACIONES MIAS)

HAYU: y que paso en la obra aken?

NATSU: si sigue contando

AKEN: bien pues…

Ya en el día de la obra todos estaban ya buscando sus posiciones.-aki te ves muy bonita-decía endo viendo el atuendo de aki que era casi como el de rin kagamine salvo que el moño de aki era de color azul y traía falda, calcetas y zapatos de estudiante –gracias pero lo malo son los zapatos son grandes espero que no se me salgan en medio de la obra-decía aki tratando de acomodarse mejor sus zapatos-bueno si pasa eso mi akicinta te ayudare porque eso ase un príncipe no?-dijo endo dándole un beso a aki en su mano-em…si endo-kun-dijo aki dándole una tierna sonrisa a endo –bueno hora de actuar (YANIS: POR QUE A MI ME ENCARGARON EN LA SECUNDARIA CONVERTIR UNA OBRA CLASICA A UNA VERCION MODERNA LES PONGO LA OBRA COMO GUION TEATRAL PARA SALVARLE EL PELLEJO A ALGUIEN A Y PONGO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA EN EL REPARTO PARA QUE SEPAN QUE PAPEL HACE CADA QUIEN)

ROMEO Y JULIETA ADAPTACION

HARUNA OTONASHI, SECRET SONIDO,

PERSONAJES:

Romeo (endo mamoru)

Julieta (aki kino)

Padre de Julieta (goenji shuya)

Madre de romeo (toko zaise)

Padre de romeo (kioske tsunami)

Rosmeri (natsumi Raimon)

Erick (ichinose kazuya)

Celia (haruna otonashi)

Maestro 1 (kazemaru)

Maestro 2 (kido)

Hermana de Erick (Fuyuka)

La escena es en la casa de Julieta el teatro representa la habitación de Julieta con una puerta a la derecha del escenario. Una cama pegada a la pared mostrando el largo al público. Con una ventana atrás de la cama. Una mesa en medio con una lap sobre la mesa. La acción inicia cuando Julieta pega un grito de sorpresa.

ACTO I

ESENA I

Entra Julieta a su habitación seguida de su padre

Julieta: ¿Cómo que nos mudamos?

Padre de Julieta: si

Julieta: pero si aquí tengo amigos, una buena escuela y…y no es justo

Padre de Julieta: mejor nos mudamos mañana ven y baja a cenar ¿sí?

Julieta: si papa

Salen Julieta y su padre

ACTO I ESENA II

La escena es en un salón de clases el escritorio del maestro está situado de tal manera que el público vea al maestro de perfil, hay 6 sillas de alumnos frente al escritorio ubicadas paraqué el público pueda ver bien a los alumnos

Romeo: (empezando a dormirse en la clase)

Maestro1: ¡romeo!

Romeo: (despertando de golpe) ¡la respuesta es 14!

Maestro1: esa no es la respuesta y si tanto te aburre la clase enséñale la escuela a Julieta

Romeo: quien es Julieta?

Maestro1: la niña nueva, pasa Julieta

(En eso entra Julieta y romeo se la queda viendo)

Julieta: hola mi nombre es Julieta me acabo de mudar espero que nos llevemos bien

Maestro1: bien Julieta romeo te enseñara la escuela

Julieta: romeo?, ¿Quién es romeo?

Romeo: hola yo soy romeo

Maestro1: bueno ya es hora que inicie la clase Julieta toma asiento junto a romeo

Julieta: si (va caminando a su haciendo mientras iniciaba la clase) wow que lindo es (murmuraba Julieta mirando a romeo)

Se cierra el telón

ACTO I ESENA III

La escena es en un campo de futbol romeo se encontraba jugando mientras Julieta lo veía detrás de un árbol muy cerca de donde él estaba.

Romeo: (parando de hacer dominadas) ¿Qué haces ahí escondida Julieta?

Julieta: (saliendo de su escondite) me…mejor me voy

Romeo: (la detiene) no quédate a jugar con migo por favor

Julieta: está bien

Romeo: (poniendo la pelota en el piso) haremos pases ¿sí?

Julieta: si

Romeo: (pateando la pelota) ahí va

Julieta: (deteniendo la pelota) la tengo. Ahí va (dijo pateando la pelota y así se fueron hasta terminar 5 pases)

Romeo: Julieta te han dicho que eres buena jugando futbol? por qué lo eres (dijo romeo recogiendo el balón y empezando a caminar junto a Julieta)

Julieta: eres muy tierno (dijo mientras salían del escenario)

Rosmeri: ¿Quién se cree esa Julieta? Romeo es mi novio y no lo voy a perder (dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde salieron romeo y Julieta)

ACTO I ECENA VI

El senario es la entrada de la escuela como por las dos de la tarde hora de salir de la escuela.

Julieta: adiós romeo (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Romeo: (murmurando) me beso

Hermana de Erick: qué bonita pareja hacen romeo y Julieta ¿no lo crees hermano? (dijo recargada en la barda de la escuela a lado de su hermano)

Erick: (serio) no lo creo

Hermana de Erick: ¿a qué te refieres?

Erick: me refiero a que me gusta Julieta

Hermana de Erick: ¿pero que hay con romeo?

Erick: Él tiene novia ¿No?

Hermana de Erick: Si ¿por?

Erick: entonces puedo estar con ella

Hermana de Erick: suerte

Erick: gracias me esforzare

Se cierra el telón

ACTO II ECENA V

La escena es en un parque cerca de la escuela, Julieta iba caminando en dirección a su casa en eso se acerca Erick

Erick: hola Julieta

Julieta: hola ¿te conozco?

Erick: (tartamudeando) en… si… me… llamo… e… eri… ck

Julieta: aaa si vas conmigo en el salón

Erick: si

Julieta: em bueno nos vemos mañana

Padre de Julieta: (caminando en dirección a su casa después de comprar lo víveres, cuando ve a su hija hablando con Erick decide esconderse detrás de un árbol para ver mejor sin ser descubierto) wow si es el famoso futbolista Erick y esta con Julieta será bueno que salga con el

Se cierra telón

ACTO II ESCENA VI

El escenario es en la habitación de Julieta ella estaba en su cama mirando al techo.

Julieta: (suspirando) romeo es tan lindo pero lo vi en algún lado (Julieta se queda dormida y se acuerda de un momento de su infancia cuando conoció a romeo por primera vez fue en un baile donde ella iba a bailar con el pero su padre la separo de él) AH fue un sueño solamente volveré a dormir (dijo Julieta después de despertar de golpe)

Padre de Julieta: (tocando la puerta) hija puedo pasar?

Julieta: (sentándose en su cama) si

Padre de Julieta: (entrando en la habitación) hija te vi con un chico

Julieta: ¿en… enserio?

Padre de Julieta: si ¿Por qué no lo invitas mañana a la casa?

Julieta: está bien

Se cierra telón

ACTO II ESCENA VII

Al día siguiente en el salón

Julieta: romeo quisieras ir a mi casa hoy?

Romeo: si

Julieta: bueno nos vemos a la salida

ACTO II ESCENA VIII

La escena es afuera de la casa de Julieta, una casa de dos pisos, con un balcón con vista al patio delantero y una puerta en la planta baja justo en medio

Romeo: aquí vives?

Julieta: sí. Mira él es mi papa

Padre de Julieta: (entra al escenario enojado) ¿Qué hace el aquí? (se acerca a romeo) largo de aquí

Julieta: no papa

Padre de Julieta: no te metas hija (empuja a romeo al piso)

Romeo: pero señor

Padre de Julieta: vamos adentro Julieta (llevando a su hija a la casa)

Julieta: perdón hasta mañana

Romeo: no perdóname tú

ACTO III ESENA IX

El escenario es en la habitación de Julieta ella estaba encerrada.

Julieta: papa ábreme por favor (golpeando la puerta) papa ¿Por qué no quieres que este con romeo? Mi amor por él es como el ave fénix parece que lo tienen enjaulado como yo romeo espero que me rescates pronto (murmuro)

Julieta: mejor checo mi correo y pongo música así me relajare (encendiendo la laptop) tengo un mensaje… y es de romeo… dice: te visitare hoy a media noche para que no nos descubran y así hablar bien tu y yo sobre nuestros sentimientos quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo. Atentamente romeo. Posdata tu correo me lo dio Celia tu mejor amiga.

ACTO III ESENA X

Ya era media noche Julieta estaba asomada en el balcón esperando a romeo

Julieta: ya son las doce y aun no llega

Romeo: (lanza una piedra al balcón golpeando a Julieta)

Julieta: que es? Una piedra

Romeo: Julieta ¿eres tú?

Julieta: (susurrando) no puede ser si vino

Romeo: (subiendo al balcón y ubicándose frente a ella) si te encontré ¿te ayudo? (dándole la mano a Julieta)

Julieta: si (tomando la mano de romeo)

ACTO III ESENA XI

En la habitación de Julieta ella estaba con romeo

Romeo: (abrasando a Julieta) ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Julieta: (abrasando a romeo) tú lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?

Romeo: sería muy lindo si lo escucho de tu voz

Julieta: yo siento lo mismo que tu yo…. Te amo

ACTO IV ESCENA XII

La escena es en el parque Julieta iba caminando hasta que la detiene romeo

Romeo: Julieta (yendo donde estaba ella)

Julieta: ¿Qué pasa romeo?

Romeo: bueno ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?

Julieta: si

Romeo: ¿te veo a las tres aquí?

Julieta: si

ACTO IV ESENA XIV

El escenario es en la entrada principal de una mansión enfrente de romeo y Julieta estaban unas escaleras

Julieta: (sorprendida) ¿aquí vives?

Romeo: si

Julieta: esto es una mansión

(Entra una sirvienta)

Sirvienta: (saluda tipo japonés) bienvenido amo romeo

Romeo: ¿Dónde están mis papas?

Sirvienta: en la biblioteca

Romeo: gracias

ACTO IV ESENA XIV

La escena es en una enorme biblioteca con un sillón y una (YANIS: NO SE COMO SE LLAMA ESE MUEBLE PERO APARECE EN I CARLY EN DONDE GRABAN ICARLY HAY UNOS HACIENTOS QUE TIENEN ARENA O NO SE QUE COSA ADENTRO SON REDONDOS Y CUANDO TE ACUESTAS EN ELLOS CAMBIA SU FORMA)

Romeo: mama ella es Julieta

Madre de romeo: (murmurando) como es que ella… ¿Julieta?

Padre de romeo: hola Julieta ¿verdad?

Julieta: si, mucho gusto

Padre de romeo: romeo, ¿Por qué no van a tu habitación?

Romeo: está bien. Julieta ven

(Salen romeo y Julieta?

Madre de romeo: Harley

Padre de romeo: ¿Qué pasa victoria?

Madre de romeo: es hora de decirle sobre ella a romeo

Padre de romeo: está bien

(15 minutos después romeo entra a la biblioteca y se tira en el costal de arena (YANIS: ASI LLAMARE AL HACIENTO QUE APARECE EN ICARLY)

Romeo: (suspira) Julieta es muy linda

Madre de romeo: hijo sobre ella… bueno ella...

Romeo: es hermosa lo se

Padre de romeo: no romeo lo que tu madre quiere decir es que...

Madre de romeo: ella es una Capuleto

Romeo: mentira ella no es una Capuleto lo recordaría

Madre de romeo: eras muy joven y casi bailabas con ella pero paso el tiempo y la olvidaste

ACTO IV ESENA XV

El escenario es en la escuela Julieta estaba hablando con su amiga Celia sobre chicos en especial de romeo

Julieta: debiste ver su casa era enorme y con muchas habitaciones

Celia: oye Julieta romeo es tu amigo ¿no?

Julieta: bueno él me dijo que me amaba y yo lo amo

Celia: a bueno entonces me mintieron

Julieta: ¿a qué te refieres?

Celia: me refiero a que me dijeron que romeo está comprometido con rosmeri

Julieta: ¿QUEEEEE?

Celia: si

Julieta: (murmurando) romeo me mintió

ACTO V ESENA XVI

La escena es en el patio de la escuela romeo y Rosmery están sentados en una banca y Julieta caminaba por ahí

Julieta: (suspira y voltea a ver a romeo y a rosmeri) son romeo y rosmeri

Rosemary: (abrasando a romeo) te amo ¿tú me amas?

Romeo: (suspirando) si

Julieta: (sorprendida) era cierto el me mintió

(Sale Julieta del escenario)

Romeo: am... rosmeri ¿Qué pasaría si me gustara otra chica?

Rosemary: pues la olvidarías y eso no va a pasar porque estaríamos ya casados

Romeo: eso lo decidieron nuestros papas

ACTO V ESNA XVII

La escena es en la habitación de Julieta ella se encontraba llorando en su cama

Julieta: (llorando) ¿Por qué romeo? Yo te amo

Padre de Julieta: hija tengo buenas noticias (entrando a la habitación)

Julieta: (parando de llorar) ¿y cuáles son?

Padre de Julieta: te casaras con Erick y que él y sus padres vendrán hablar sobre el compromiso en la tarde. Por favor ponte bonita

(Sale el padre de Julieta de la habitación)

Julieta: lo que faltaba (tirándose a la cama) esto es una mentira casarme con Erick ¡todo es una mentira!

ACTO V ESENA XVIII

La escena es en la escuela

Romeo: Julieta….Julieta ¿te pasa algo?

Julieta: (enojada) no

Romeo: entonces ¿puedo acompañarte a la salida?

Julieta: no porque iré con mi novio

Romeo: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

Julieta: mi novio es Erick

(Entra Erick y abrasa a Julieta por la espalda)

Erick: hola novia ¿me amas?

Julieta: (suspirando) si

Romeo: (murmurando) algo no está bien y lo voy a averiguar

ACTPO V ESENA XIX

En el parque Julieta iba a su casa pero fue detenida por romeo

Romeo: Julieta (acercándose a ella)

Julieta: ¿Qué quieres Erick?

Romeo: ¿Erick?

Julieta: ro. Romeo

Romeo: Julieta ¿podemos hablar?

Julieta: no (sale del escenario)

Romeo: (murmurando) yo no mentí yo si te amo

ACTO VI ESENA XX

Le escena es en la habitación de Julieta eran por las doce de la noche Julieta estaba ya dormida

Romeo: (en el balcón) Julieta…. Julieta

Julieta: (despertando) romeo

Romeo: Julieta yo te quiero decir que te amo… yo jamás te mentí

Julieta: (abriendo las cortinas del balcón) yo también te amo pero ¿Qué hay con Rosemary?

Romeo: me obligan a estar con ella pero yo quiero estar contigo ¿te veo mañana?

Julieta: si

ACTO VI ESENA XXI

JULIETA IBA EN DIRECCION A SU SALON PERO ROMEO LA DETIENE

Romeo: (abrasando a Julieta) Julieta…

Julieta: ¿Qué pasa romeo?

Romeo: escapémonos

Julieta: (sorprendida) ¿queee?

Romeo: solo por hoy

Julieta: bien

ACTO VI ESENA XXII

La escena es en una playa romeo caminaba con Julieta mientras le tapaba los ojos

Romeo: (retirando sus manos de los ojos de Julieta) ya puedes mirar

Julieta: (abriendo los ojos) es… hermoso… ¿pero cómo?

Romeo: abrasando a Julieta) lo que sea por ti

Julieta: (acercándose a él) soy feliz estando a tu lado

Romeo: (acercándose quedando muy cerca sus caras) también yo (le da un dulce beso a Julieta) te amo

Julieta: yo igual y nada nos separara

Romeo: nada

ACTO VI ESTA XXIII

En la entrada principal de la casa de romeo el entra y una sirvienta se le acerca

Sirvienta: amo romeo ¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a estudiar a otra ciudad?

Romeo: (sorprendido) ¿yo? ¿Cuándo?

Rosmeri: (abrasando a romeo) se suponía que yo se lo diría

Romeo: ¿a qué te refieres rosmeri?

Rosmeri: tú y yo estudiaremos en otra ciudad por cuatro años y regresaremos para casarnos

Romeo: (suspirando) ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Rosmeri: mañana

Romeo: está bien

ACTO VI ESENA XXIV

En la habitación de Julieta eran las ocho de la noche ella estaba sentada en su cama

Julieta: que molesta estoy con Erick

Romeo: (tocando la ventana del balcón) Julieta ¿puedo pasar?

Julieta: adelante

Romeo: (entrando en la habitación) Julieta me tendré que ir por cuatro años

Julieta: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Romeo: (abrasando a Julieta) toma cuando recrece y tienes este collar puesto nos casaremos

Julieta: está bien te esperare (le da un beso en la mejilla)

ACTO VII ESENA XXV

Tres años después de que romeo se fue Julieta entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta

Erick: (del otro lado de la puerta) Julieta déjame entrar

Julieta: vete te dije que no

Erick: por favor Julieta

Julieta: déjame empras porque tengo que aparecer en revistas con él. Romeo ven pronto

ACTO VII ESENA XXVI

EL ESENARIO ES EN EL SALON DE CLASES DE ROMEO LA CLASE YA ESTABA **(YANIS: ELLOS VEIAN EL TEMA: PELEAS ENTRE FAMILIAS)**

Maestro 2: bueno en las familias siempre el inicio del odio es después de la muerte de un ser querido, la humillación o una ofensa enorme. Chicos digan me un ejemplo de familias que se odien y por qué inicio el odio…. Romeo dinos un ejemplo

Romeo: mi familia y la de los Capuleto

Maestro 2: ¿y por qué se odian?

Romeo: no me acuerdo pero fue en un baile yo era pequeño se oyó un disparo empezaron a gritar y vi a una señora en el piso

Maestro 2: ¿y quién fue el asesino?

Romeo: un señor empezó a culpar a mi familia pero el asesino fue un desconocido

Maestro 2: ¿le vistes su cara?

Romeo: si, no era de ninguna de las dos familias

Maestro 2: okey suficiente por hoy vallan al receso

Alumna: maestro su hermano le envió una carta (dándole la carta)

Maestro 2: gracias

Romeo: maestro ¿usted tiene un hermano?

Maestro 2: si el da clases en la escuela donde ibas

Romeo: maestro ¿cree que su hermano le pase un recado a una alumna de donde él trabaja?

Maestro 2: claro ¿Por qué preguntas?

ACTO VIII ESENA XXVII

En la escuela de Julieta

Maestro 1: Julieta tienes una carta

Julieta: ¿de quién?

Maestro1: no dice

Julieta: (leyendo) no...No... Maestro ¿Cómo le trajeron esta carta?

Maestro1: mi hermano me manda cartas y me dijo que un alumno suyo te manda esta carta

Julieta: ¿le puedo enviar una carta al alumno de su hermano?

Maestro1: claro

Julieta: (murmurando) romeo yo todavía te amo y no a Erick

ACTO IX ESENA XXVIII

Una semana después en la escuela de romeo

Alumna: romeo dice mi tío que esta carta es para ti

Romeo: ¿Quién la envías?

Alumna: la envía una Julieta y dice que estos boletos venían con la carta

Romeo: gracias (toma la carta y la empieza a leer) hola te invitó a ver el partido de futbol del equipo donde trabajo para que pueda hablar con digo yo aún te amo. Atentamente Julieta

ACTO IX ESENA XXIX

La escena es en una de las entradas de un estadio de futbol Julieta esperaba a romeo

Romeo: hola

Julieta: hola romeo te extrañe mucho

Romeo: ¿aún me amas?

Julieta: si pero dentro de poco me casare con Erick y yo no quiero

Romeo: entonces escapemos ¿Qué dices?

Julieta: bueno… yo…

Romeo: Julieta detrás de ti

(Entra el padre de Julieta tomando a su hija)

Julieta: papa yo amo a romeo

Padre de Julieta: romeo es un Montesco los que mataron a tu madre

Julieta: no es verdad romeo… ayúdame

ACTO X ESENA XXX

Aparece Julieta en su habitación

Julieta: el ave fénix lo tienen otra vez en su jaula

(Suena la lap de Julieta y ella checa que es)

Julieta: es de Celia va hacer una fiesta, podre ir

ACTO X ESENA XXXI

El escenario es en un baile

Celia: hola Julieta

Julieta: hola celi

Celia: ¿Qué tienes?

Julieta: no entiendo jamás me explico mi papa como murió mi mama solo dice que fueron los Montesco pero ellos son muy buenas personas

Celia: deberías preguntarle

Julieta: si tienes razón nos vemos luego

(Sale Julieta del escenario)

Celia: adiós

ACTO X ESENA XXXII

La escena es en la habitación de Julieta su padre estaba sentado en la cama en eso entra Julieta

Julieta: (entrando) papa quiero que me digas como murió mama

Padre de Julieta: está bien tú tenías tres años nos invitaron a nuestra familia y a los Montesco todo estaba bien hasta que se oye un disparo y tu madre fue gravemente herida nadie se dio cuenta pero el único sospechoso era un Montesco

Julieta: pero ¿Por qué es malo que este con romeo?

Padre de Julieta: porque te pareces a tu madre y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ella

Julieta: papa él no es malo no me hará daño

(Suena el teléfono de Julieta)

Julieta: un mensaje de Celia

ACTO X ESENA XXXIII

Eran las doce de la noche y Julieta estaba en su balcón cuando aparece romeo

Romeo: Julieta recrece por ti….

Julieta: romeo quiero escapar con digo mi papa me explico todo y no creo que tu permitas que me pase lo de mi mama

Romeo: sobre eso Julieta mi familia es inocente el que mato a tu mama fue el que organizó el baile

Julieta: me alegro vámonos

ACTO X ESENA XXXIV

En la habitación de Julieta entra su papa

Padre de Julieta: hija ya son más de las diez ya levántate (entra a la habitación) no está… dejo una carta (lee la carta) se fue con romeo…. Pero según la carta su familia es inocente… hija buena suerte

ACTO X ESENA XXXV

Tres años después romeo y Julieta llegan a la casa de romeo y para su sorpresa el padre de Julieta estaba también

Madre de romeo: romeo

Romeo: mama yo me case con Julieta y esperamos un hijo por favor déjenos estar juntos

Madre de romeo: está bien hijo solo les queríamos decir que si nos perdonan nosotros cometimos muchos errores

Julieta: su intención era protegernos así que los perdonamos

Padre de Julieta: bueno cambiando de tema romeo ¿Qué está esperando mi hija? (mirada amenazante)

Romeo: (nervioso) bueno…. señor….yo debo desempacar conpermiso (sale hullendo del esenario)

Padre de Julieta: ven acá ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi hija? (persiguiendo a romeo)

(Los demás se ríen)

Cae el telón

FIN

YANIS: Jaaaa que buena obra de teatro ¿ae lucieron verdad? A mi me emociono. Bueno, pero aquí no se puede acabar el capitulo, nos falto algo asi que veamos de nuevo la esena del beso, solo que ahora, desde el punto de vista de los chicos de Raimon

Julieta: (acercándose a él) soy feliz estando a tu lado

Romeo: [aki se ve muy linda y yo… ] (acercándose quedando muy cerca sus caras) también yo

mientras tanto natsumi, ichinose, haruna y goenji veian la esena de la obra muy atentos. -endo no se adrebera es un gallina-dijo ichinose confiado

romeo (endo): [yo no puedo fingir mas] (le da un dulce beso a aki el cual ella acepto y solo se separaron para seguir con la obra )

ichinose al ver eso mentalmene insultaba a endo en japonés,ingles y todos los idiomas que el se sabia –la beso de vedad- decia haruna sorprendida pero al ver la cara de ichinose ella se dijo mentalmente- espero que ichinose no se enoje con migo- mientras que natsumi salio corriendo pero goenji la detiene pruscamente -¿Por qué te vas natsumi? ¿es por el beso que endo le dio a aki?-le pregunto goenji pero ella no le respendio –natsumi SOLO ESTAN ACTUANDO ESE BESO NO FUE REAL-le grito mientras le sujetaba fuerte la mano a natsumi en eso ella le da una calletada a el para que la soltara y salio ullendo y ella solo regreso parar actuar su papel

YANIS: bueno aquí termina el capitulo antes de irme les pido que le den like a esta pagina www.facebook.com/inazumaelevengoyaoifanfickstt ya se que es una pagina de yaoi pero es que una amiga mia lo creo y me la regalo le inente cambiar el titulo y no me dejo pero yo no subo todo el tiempo yaoi también intento subir sobre parejas normales bueno chao


End file.
